


The World Turned Upside Down

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Series: Sunflower [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Thomas Jefferson can't keep his mouth shut when he sees a very familiar face at the home of a coworker.





	The World Turned Upside Down

Sometimes Thomas Jefferson just can't believe his luck. Obviously, Washington sending him to Hamilton’s hadn’t been lucky, but what happened there very much had been. Because Philip, the kid that calls him Daddy most nights, is apparently Alexander Hamilton’s flesh and blood. 

 

It went down like this:

 

Thomas knocks on Hamilton’s front door with a small frown on his face, surveying the neighborhood. He's honestly been surprised that Hamilton doesn't live in some dingy apartment somewhere, and had managed to score himself a townhouse. Then he remembers that his father-in-law was Philip Schuyler, and it makes sense. Probably a wedding gift or something. 

 

Hamilton himself opens the door with an expression like he’s smelled something rather disgusting. He forces a smile and gestures to the living room. It's quaint, with children in formal clothing dotting the furniture. And then Thomas's eyes fall on the oldest, who has strikingly familiar green eyes and a face full of freckles.

 

He suddenly remembers meeting the kid at a Christmas party a few years back, a memory that had conveniently evaded him when he was sending Pip a very suggestive message on the ‘dating’ website that they had met on. 

 

“Hello,” Thomas says with a small smirk, crossing his arms. Pip’s eyes go wide when they meet his and he can't help the small chuckle that leaves him at the sight.

 

“Mr. J-Jefferson. I'm, um. I'm Philip. Or Pip, I guess. I'm not… Hi. It's a pleasure- It's nice to meet you.” He's gone pink to the very tips of his ears, and Thomas can't help but think that it's a very, very good look on him. Shy, quiet, and flustered. 

 

“You’re right on time. Dinner is done and, while I don’t know that it’ll be up to your standards, we do have champagne.” Eliza, who he’s met on a good few occasions, pipes up. She looks dazzling in the color of blue that she’s wearing, and Thomas isn’t usually so inclined. 

 

“I’m sure that it’ll be absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Hamilton. You have a lovely home and you’re quite lovely yourself.” Thomas bows, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it.

 

“Oh, I- Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I’m absolutely- Well, thank you. Thank you very, very much.” Her cheeks bloom bright red and Thomas hears Hamilton snort. 

 

“Now that you're done trying to sleep with my wife, I'm kind of hungry, and I'd like to eat.” Hamilton crosses his arms, and Eliza squeaks.

 

“Alexander, I would never-”

 

“I know, lovely. I'm just jerking your chain a little. And trying to give Jefferson a bit of a scare.”

 

At that minute, a man that looks strikingly like Pip comes down the stairs with a girl that looks to be about two on his shoulders.

 

“Ellie decided that she was gonna leave Dada a present.” He chuckles, apparently not noticing Thomas. “Come on, El, go see Papa.” He hands the little girl to Hamilton, and then finally turns to Thomas. 

 

“Thomas Jefferson, sir. And you are?”

 

“John Laurens. It's a pleasure?” John raises an eyebrow, taking the hand that was offered to him and shakes it. He has an almost bone-crushingly firm grip. Thomas frowns at the fact that that was obviously a question, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“Well, like I was saying, dinner is done." Eliza claps her hands together, and the family and Thomas make their way to the dining room. Like the rest of the house, it's quaint but very nice. The china cabinet in the corner, the fake flowers in the center of the table, and the tablecloth are all giving him serious Hallmark movie vibes. 

 

Thomas takes his seat (conveniently next to Pip) and a plate is set down in front of him. He takes a small bite at first, not knowing what to expect, but it’s nothing short of delicious. He groans at the taste of it and finds himself shoveling food into his mouth like he’s never eaten before. When he notices all of the adults and most of the kids staring at him, he straightens his back and clears his throat.

 

“Sorry, I forgot my manners. It’s just been a long time since I’ve had a home-cooked meal, especially one that was this delicious.” Thomas grins sheepishly, setting his fork aside and taking a sip of his champagne.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I’ve heard that you’re a man of a very particular taste, and that’s very high praise, if the stories are true.” Eliza beams, busying herself with helping the toddler from earlier with her spoon.

 

“If you would stop trying to charm the panties off of my wife, I would very much appreciate it.” Hamilton sneers, much to the embarrassment of pretty much everyone at the table. The older siblings take it upon themselves to cover the ears of the younger ones, knowing what’s to come.

 

“I would never!”

 

“Oh, we both know that you would. You’re a  _ swine _ -”

 

“That’s rich coming from you, little  _ Hammy _ .”

 

“You’re a drunk!”

 

“You’re a low-life!”

 

“You’re a bastard!”

 

“No, actually, my parents were married. Sounds like someone’s projecting. I  _ wonder who. _ ” Thomas says with a smug smile, crossing his arms.

 

“You flamboyant piece of shit!” Hamilton moves like he’s going to leap across the table, but Laurens’s arm on his bicep stops him.

 

“You seem to have some problem with me that Philip just doesn’t. You know, he wouldn’t ever call me such derogatory names.” 

 

The boy looks up with wide eyes, silently begging. Begging for him to not tell, begging for him to just sit back down and maybe even leave so he doesn’t have to deal with any more of this fighting.

 

“I think that that’s everyone’s cue to leave!”

 

Thomas waits for any occupant under the age of eighteen to leave the room before he smirks and finishes his thought.

 

“What I was going to say was that Philip would never insult me like that. Actually, last night, his vocabulary was mostly ‘Daddy, Daddy’ and ‘Fuck me!’” Thomas finishes off his champagne feeling very satisfied with himself. 

 

Eliza’s eyes go wide, Laurens looks like he’s been told that he has an alien fungus, and Hamilton is nothing short of enraged. 

 

“Both of you. My office. Now.” The little immigrant manages to spit out, pointing down a hallway. Thomas’s stomach sinks but he does as he’s told, looking over to an absolutely wilted Philip.

 

“But, Pop-”

 

“Don’t ‘Pop’ me right now, mister. I can and will ground your ass for the rest of your Spring Break, do you understand me?” Hamilton grits his teeth and grabs both of them by the wrist.

 

They sit down across from his desk and Thomas feels distinctly and ridiculously like he’s in the principal's office again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fite me on [my tumblr](https://adreamoftinysideshows.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And drop prompts if you want!


End file.
